


Fresh Start

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Drarry, False Identity, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: When Harry overhears Snape and Dumbledore arguing Harry decides to leave Hogwarts and England for America to start over new and fresh where nobody can make him their pawn.When Draco hears about Harry Leaving Can he find the boy he loves? Can he convince him to come home? Or will things go a different direction?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was late and Harry was headed to the Dungeon to do detention with Snape, but when he reached the room he was about fifteen minutes early.

He starts to knock on the closed door but hears a heated conversation going on behind it and his name pop up. Curious Harry leans against door to listen. 

"Albus He's a child, and a living soul you cant just use Harry as a Pawn to suite your own needs and fight your own battles for you. You cant just send him to his death." Severus was saying angrily.

"I'LL continue to use Potter as a pawn as i see fit. He will be my soldier against Voldemort. He will do it because he believes he has no choice. And that i actually care about him. Harry's only purpose is to serve as a lsmb to sacrifice to save us all from You know who..even if i have to help break his spirits."

Harry stood in utter shock. Dumbledore was only using him? Harry felt hot tears sting his eyes, and his stomach start to feel sick. Then there was a fiery surge of Rage as he wondered in his mind what to do now. What was best way to respond to this.

Maybe this was some kinda sick dark twisted nightmare? Maybe he fell asleep waiting for his detention. Maybe just a dream playing tricks on him.

Although it felt real, Harry quite belive what he heart as his heart broke within hus chest.

He'd never try broken, never before had he been hit by such utter betrayal as he felt now.

As he stood there a plan formed in his mind, he woukd run away from Hogwarts, Run away from the wizarding world forever.

Now that he knew what Dumbledore felt about him. He'd be Bloody well damn of he allowed himself to be a pawn any longer.

And now that he knew these things Staying at Hogwarts would be Folly. As Albus would force him to do things anyway.

Leaving Hogwarts would not be enough. 

No.

To get away from Albus reach he'd need to leave The Country go as far as he could go outside the wizards reach.

Harry hurried up to his room and pocketed his wand, his cloak. Only taking the items he could carry or couldn't part with. Harry left a note telling Ron he could have the rest. That he'd write to him but only once settled.

He then uses his broom to fly away. 

He flew the broom to just outside the Coast. Where all the boats were docked.

Walking onto the Docks he starts asking around for a Ship heading back out to find options on where to go. One that would be far enough.

A tap on the shoulder and a turn around revealed a big burly muscular man with a tattoo of an anchor on his biceps.

"Im Porter,  
I hear you're looking for a ship headed out of the area? I have a ship that's headed to America if thats where your headed."

Harry thinks deeply. America. That was as far as hd Could go without going to Canada.

"Yes, that sounds swell America should do nicely." Harry beamed.

Porter looks Harry over, "so what might your name be?"

Harry creates a lie.

"Kane, my name is Kane Evans."

"Alright Kane, we leave in the morn for now we rest."

Harry goes and rents a room for the night. But sleep did not come easily as he tossed and turning replaying Dumbledore's words in his mind like a radio.

Harry Curled up as the unshed tears unleashed and he cries into his pillow.he had loved Hogwarts, had loved his friends loved Albus but it had been an act. He was just a pawn playing a game that was unaware the game was being played.

For now On Harry Potter was no more, Harry Potter would be dead to the world. For now on he would be Kane.

Slowly Harry drifted to sleep.

Still tossing and turning his thoughts turning into nightmares all night of being found and sacrificed. Being led like animal to slaughter. He woke feeling gritty and tired as someone taps on his door.

Sitting up Harry dresses and finds himself wondering if his friends missed him as he did them. Wondered if anyone noticed? How long before they sent a search party? How long before they figure out why he left?

Would Albus hunt him? And force him?

He answers the door and follows Porter out to the boat.

The boat was magnificent, truly a sight to behold. It was Silver and gold with the head of a gold swordfish. And it was huge..gigantic. 

Harry stared in awe as he boarded the boat, the smell of salty sea water floated into his nose as his eyes tried to take in the sights of the boat.

Inside there was enough room for 2000 passengers, each room was build with huge Master bedrooms with hot tubs in every room.

Harry enjoyed the sights but ihis heart was heavy, his heart weighed down but what he'd just given up.

Now he'd never get to see Ron or Hermione ever again. And now he'll never get the chance to get up the courage to tell Draco how he really secretly felt. Would never get the chance to ask him out.

Harry thought of Snape and how the wizard had stood up for him against Albus. Harry felt a new found respect for the potion master Harry never knew that Snape really actually cared about him.

But yet Harry had just watched him try to protect him.

Porter seemed to notice Harry's silence and unvoiced troubled thoughts.

"Are you sure you wanna do this ? I dont know what your going through my boy but I'll leave you here to enoy your room in privacy. Feel free to come up for our evening feast when ur ready. Or order something from that book on ur bedside table."

Harry shook himself and nods. 

"Yes im sure, i need to do this for me. I spent so long putting others first i need to step back and put myself first."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sit up in his bed under the covers with his wand lit. Staring at a photo graph in his hand.

Draco smiled the blind dingbat had no idea he had taken this photo of him. It was a photo of Harry Potter.

He was smiling and laying shirtless in the sun by the lake in just a pair of shorts.

Draco loved the picture cause it was hot and it was a moment when Harry for once was relaxed and looked happy.

He hated seeing Harry stressed and sad in anyway. He had never told a soul that he loved the potter boy.

That everytime he put Harry down he wanted to kick himself and kiss him instead. But the pressure of trying to impress his father, his mother, trying to keep Voldemort from killing his family.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to shut out the ache of what now may never be. He had over heard at breaksfast this morning That Harry Potter had disappeared from Hogwarts had run away and had left no clue as to why or where he was going.

Nobody was making an effort to look for him. All Dumbledork would say was they wanted to let Harry have his space. Let him cool down and was adamant that with time the boy would return.

But it bothered Draco to no end that Harry was out there all alone, and nobody was looking for him. Draco knew Harry, had watched him from afar for years learning the boys ways. 

If Harry had decided to leave and run away. Then something had to have happened something had to be wrong. Draco k ew Harry somehow much me going through some kind of bad hurt or was scared of something.

Draco knew there was more to the situation then what was being revealed.

Draco persed his lips as he tried to think if he had remembered Harry being off at all. Examining his memory of yesterday for any signs he'd missed that this was coming.

Shaking his head, no this was not the end. He will find Harry again. Somehow someway he'd find him. If nobody else would look for him then he would look for Harry on his own.

But where to start? Harry could have gone anywhere. Anywhere at all.

To find out where heccxwent Draco knew he would need to investigate why Harry left in the first place.

So that meant he needed to find a way to eavesdrop on everyone.

Draco decided he needed to learn to be an animingus.

For this he would need to aquire the hrlp of two people that hated him. But maybe if he was honest with them they'd agree to help him. 

Draco left his room and tries to predict where his objective helpers would be hanging at this hour.

The Giant's hut possibly crying over Harry's disappearance. Or maybe in the library?

Draco smiled knowing Granger the library is where she would be. Possibly looking for some spell that would help them find Potter.  
Draco goes to library and hust as suspected their both elbows deep in a mountain of books as Hermione kept adding more to the mountain.

Saying "we have to keep looking Ron, there must be a tracking spell in here that'll work to find him somewhere. We can't just not keep trying."

"I know Hermione, i miss Harry too, Ivwanna find him as much as you do." Ron responded.

Draco wanders forward awkwardly then asked..

"Can..can you help me with something? Just like you i want to help find Potter. I swear my reasons are pure. I know I've picked on him in the past..but its..its because I Liked Him and didnt know how to admit it."

Ron and Hermione glance at each other surprised.

"If its to find Harry I'll help." Hermione says cautiously.

"It is, i think to find out where Harry went we need to find out why he left in the first place. Granger i want you to help me learn to become an Animingus." Draco tells her.

Hermione seemed to hesitate. Could see the battle in her eyes. He was a slytherin. His father a death eater. He was a guy not easy to trust. Besides he'd bullied theffm for years. She probably thought he had some crazy mean reason to wanna find Potter. Who would after all these years belive that he Malfoy harbored feelings of the heart for Potter?

Finally she nods and says "to find Harry I'll do it though it will be long and time consuming."

Draco sighed "I understand I will Do what ever it takes to find him."

They three go up to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom for privacy and Hermione starts working with Draco to help him learn it although she didnt know how either. She was intelligent though Draco knew if anyone can pull it off it was Granger.

He pay close attention as together all three try to follow the instructions.

Draco sighed "I understand I will Do what ever it takes to find him."

They three go up to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom for privacy and Hermione starts working with Draco to help him learn it although she didnt know how either. She was intelligent though Draco knew if anyone can pull it off it was Granger.

He pay close attention as together all three try to follow the instructions.

The three fell into a routine of getting up before everyone else and meeting in Myrtles Bathroom to try another round of attempts.

After days of attempting the spell Hermione succeeded in doing it first. Draco had to struggle not to laugh. But standing where Hermione had just been standing was now a fluffy brown Squirrel.

Draco did a mirror spell so Hermione could see herself. 

Phasing back she appears beaming.

"I did i finally got it. Now im pretty sure you can do it too. Its not that hard. You have to focus you can't let anything distract you."

Draco and Ron both try. To his surprise he watched Ron Disappear and get replaced by what. A cute pink pot belly pig.

Draco laughs he couldn't help it it seemed to suite him so well.

Draco finally concentrates on the task. And finally after days of trying and three more hours.

Draco watches the room grow bigger. Signaling to Dravo that he had done it.

Hoping to a mirror, he admires how regal he looked.

In the mirror looking back was a Black Crow.

"I did it, I finally did it." He cries as he transitions back.

"Now we can spy on the professors and see if we can find out what's going on." Draco continues.

Hermione grinned "lets make up names for our animal forms. So we talk about therrm without people catching on."

"Im a squirrel so I'll be Mrs.Nutty." Hermione adds.

Ron blushed "I'll be Porky." 

Draco thought about it and says "I'll be Feathers."

That decided on they started discussing plans. Ron would Spy on Mcgonagall, Hermione weroukd ssfpy on Snape, and Draco would spy on Dumbledore.


End file.
